The 7 Weapons
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After the lifelong war at the Castle That Never Was, Pandora's Box has been opened and The Organization has enlisted the help of the evil spirit within. Seeing this, The Elemental Guardians has sent the chosen ones the very weapons they once wielded. Will our heroes bring the downfall of the Organization or will Darkness finally succeed? I do not own anything featured.
1. Pandora's Box

***Odd and Shark are arguing about a possibly called out during a volleyball game. Sofia, Ulrich, Cyborg, and I are watching them.***

**Odd: I am telling you, the ball landed on the line. I am sure that was in.**

**Shark: And I say it was an out. Most of the ball landed outside the court.**

***The two of them continue to argue for about 10 minutes when they were suddenly frozen.***

**Cyborg: What just happened?**

**Sofia: I don't know.**

***We try to get them moving when two people appear in a puff of black smoke.***

**?: They do have a tendency to fight at first, though we may have stoked their fires a little.**

**?: I most certainly agree.**

**Me: Ares and Shinnok.**

**Cyborg: Ares and who?**

**Me: Shinnok was a former Elder God who was banished to the Netherrealm for attempting to claim Earth for himself.**

**Shinnok: Correct.**

**Ulrich: What gives you the right to be here?**

**Ares: Our powers are controlled through conflict.**

**Shinnok: Somehow, until today, the conflict has halted, rendering us virtually powerless.**

**Ulrich: Yeah right.**

**Ares: We speak the truth, young swordsman.**

**Me: Enough. We told you once to leave, we won't repeat ourselves. You readers enjoy this sequel while we deal with these so-called Gods.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Anything featured belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 1: Pandora's Box

During the aftermath of the war on the Castle That Never Was, the Elemental Guardians are watching over the worlds that have been saved by the efforts of the four Keyblade Masters. Enchancia, Lyoko, Sugar Rush, Gotham City, The Park, Amity Park, Bellwood, and Twilight Town have been purged of the Darkness Organization XIII has inflicted on these worlds. Everyone who has helped the cause has returned to their own homes. Everyone was at peace until the Guardian of Earth sensed something.

"Brothers and Sisters, I sense a major disturbance." The Guardian of Earth said.

"What is it?" The Guardian of Ice asked.

"It is Pandora's Box." The Guardian of Earth said as he revealed a glowing purple and blue stone box with runes engraved on it in the reflecting pool. They then see a figure in a black coat approach the Box.

"Who is that?!" The Guardian of Water asked. The hooded figure pulls back his hood to reveal that it is Xemnas.

"Xemnas?!" The Guardian of Fire shouted. Xemnas opens his right hand and the Box starts to open. A dark blast emerges from the Box and a swarm of purple creatures start to scatter all across the Multiverse.

"What has he done?" The Guardian of Darkness asked.

"Something we cannot resolve ourselves. We must access the Elemental Weapons." The Guardian of Fire advised.

"But the weapons haven't been used for over a millennium." The Guardian of Light interjected.

"I know, but it's the only way we can stop the Box from spreading Darkness." The Guardian of Fire said grimly. They turned to a pedestal with seven openings. They placed their Medallions into the openings and seven different weapons appeared in front of them. The weapons shown were a sword, a lance, a trident, a hammer, a longbow, an axe, and a scythe.

"Sending these weapons will leave us defenseless, but it is our only chance of calling out to them." The Guardian of Light said as the weapons transformed into a colored orb and soared in a different direction.

* * *

At Pandora's location, Xemnas is conjuring the Darkness within the Box. After all of the Darkness escaped, a female figure appeared in front of him. She appeared to be wearing black and purple armor with a sword holstered on her back.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" The figure asked with a booming tone. Xemnas kneels on one knee and bows.

"Greetings, spirit of Darkness. I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII, and I have traveled a great distance to offer you my Organization's loyalty in exchange for control over the limitless powers of Darkness." Xemnas said.

"You would sacrifice your own loyalty to gain power? I am pleased you have come this way. I am the spirit of Pandora's Box. My name is Nizora and I shall grant you your wish." The spirit said as she transferred a portion of her powers to Xemnas.

"Thank you, Nizora." Xemnas thanked with the master's bow.

"I should thank you for freeing me." Nizora replied.

"Of course, but just to make sure our plan for complete domination is not interrupted…" Xemnas said as he charged an energy blast. He fires the blast at the Box and destroys it.

"Thank you. That accursed Box was the one thing that kept me from reaching into other worlds." Nizora said.

"I know how you felt. I was planning on cloaking the entire Multiverse in an endless darkness." Xemnas said. "Perhaps we should accomplish our mission if we work together."

"I like the way you think. I shall aid you." Nizora said. The Guardians of Ice and Thunder witness this from the reflecting pool.

"This is very bad." The Guardian of Thunder said grimly.

"Calm yourselves. I have already sent the weapons to the chosen ones." The Guardian of Fire reassured.

"I hope they find them in time." The Guardian of Earth said with worry as they see Nizora and Xemnas leave through a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

***Sofia deflects a blast from Shinnok and knocks him down with her spear. Ulrich blocks Ares' sword with his twin swords. Cyborg hits him with a blast from his sonic cannon.***

**Ulrich: Had enough yet, war god?**

**Ares: This battle may be over, but there is still conflict to feed on. Come, Shinnok. *They escape through a portal Shinnok conjured. Odd and Shark are unfrozen.***

**Odd: What just happened?**

**Cyborg: We were playing volleyball and the ball landed on the line, which counts as in.**

**Shark: Makes sense.**

**Sofia: Yeah, but look at the net. It's a mess.**

**Me: Don't worry. You guys head inside. I'll stay here and fix the net.**

**Ulrich: Good idea. *leaves with the others***

**Me: I guess things are getting a bit more complicated for me. I better step up my game while I can. You readers review and peace out!**


	2. Darkness Returns

***Cyborg, Derek, Kyle, and Amber are looking for me. They looked everywhere, but their efforts were fruitless. They enter my room.***

**Derek: I can't believe this. We looked all over the studio for Archer, but we can't seem to find him.**

**Kyle: He should be somewhere around here.**

***Before they begin the search, Amber finds a note on my desk.***

**Amber: Hey guys, there's a note on his desk.**

**Cyborg: Are you serious?**

**Amber: Yeah.**

**Kyle: What are you waiting for? Read it.**

**Amber: *reads the note aloud* Dear friends, it has come to my attention that my family and I are moving to a new house, so I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry about me. Even though I'll be somewhere else, I'll still be updating a story or two. I'll be back sometime around next month. Don't have too much fun without me. Signed, Archer.**

**Derek: Well, at least he'll be close by when he moves.**

**Me: *through a speaker phone* I most certainly agree.**

**All: Archer!**

**Cyborg: How you've been, buddy?**

**Me: Great. I was fortunate enough to update this chapter before I left. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 2: Darkness Returns

(Enchancia)

Sofia and her family are in the royal theatre watching a ballet performance of The Nutcracker. During the second act of the performance, they hear a crash outside the theatre.

"What was that?!" Prince James asked in surprise.

"I think something landed outside. C'mon." King Roland said as the royal family went outside to the crash site. There was a large crater right in the middle of the street and the royal children approach the object that crashed to see that it was a white lance with gold accents.

"What's a lance doing here?" Queen Miranda asked.

"I have no idea." Princess Sofia said.

* * *

(Kadic Academy)

Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia, Aelita Schaeffer, and Jeremy Belpois are in the school gymnasium during a class taught by their Coach Jim. After Ulrich gets close to the top, the ground begins to rumble, making Ulrich fall. Fortunately, the padding below him cushioned the impact to his fall.

"What on Earth was that?" Coach Jim asked.

"We'll check it out." Jeremy suggested as he and his friends left the gym to find a crater. They look in the crater to find a yellow longbow with gold highlights.

"A bow? Here?" Yumi asked.

"Were you expecting something else?" Odd said.

* * *

(Amity Park)

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley are in the middle of a long and boring class taught by Mr. Lance. Danny yawns in exhaustion and boredom.

"Another day of boredom yet again." Danny said with a deadpan tone. "I just wish we could take a break from all of this."

Then, as if on cue, they hear a crash from the back of the school. All of the students get up from their desks.

"Calm down, students. It's only a minor tremor." Mr. Lance said. The students ran past him, out of the door, and towards the source of the tremor. They reach the football field and find a crater in the very middle.

"Wonder what it is?" Sam asked.

"I'll go check." Danny said as he slid into the crater. He waves the smoke from the impact away to reveal a green axe with a silver edge driven into the ground.

"See anything, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"All I see is an axe. Strange." Danny reported.

* * *

(The Watchtower)

The Justice League has just returned from Star City after a battle against Lex Luthor and Deathstroke. They return to find Martian Manhunter and Cyborg searching the database for any anomalies on Earth.

"Find anything yet?" Batman asked.

"Not quite. We looked all over the entire world and haven't found anything." Cyborg reported.

"Keep searching. There should be something important somewhere" Superman directed. Then, the alarm began to blare at its loudest.

"I found an energy reading. It's originating from Coast City." Martian Manhunter reported.

"Coast City, huh? What is it that the energy's coming from?" Green Lantern Hal Jordan asked. Cyborg zooms in on the impact site and they see a blue three-pronged spear that appears to be made of water.

"It appears to be some type of trident." Martian Manhunter described.

"Hmm… We better take a look." Wonder Woman said.

"Good idea, Diana." Superman said. He walked to the briefing room to see many more members of the Justice League. "Shazam, Raven, Zatanna, you three are needed at Coast City."

"We'll be there." Shazam replied.

"Good. Batman has already sent Batgirl and Nightwing there. We shall meet with them at the impact site." Superman added.

"Understood." Raven said.

They reach the impact site in front of the Ferris Aircraft hangar, where Batgirl and Nightwing are looking at the blue, water-like trident that landed there. The selected Justice League members appeared and landed beside them.

* * *

(Sugar Rush)

In the castle of Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz is watching over the land after the war against Organization XIII. She turns to meet with Sour Bill, only to hear a crash outside.

"What was that?" Sour Bill asked in a panic.

"I think something crashed outside. Let's go." Vanellope said. She and Sour Bill went outside to see a crater in the middle of the track. All of her friends were there to witness this.

"What could it be?" Jubileena Bing-Bing asked.

"I have no idea." Taffyta Muttonfudge said as Vanellope drove up to them.

"Vanellope! What is that thing?" Ron Cinnadon, one of the game's newest racers, asked. She went into the crater to find a light blue hammer with silver highlights.

"A hammer? Here in the game?" Vanellope asked herself.

* * *

(Bellwood)

Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook Blonko are chasing down an alien with a mysterious package in his hands. The closer they try to catch him, the faster the alien evades them.

"This guy is quite crafty." Rook said.

"Yeah, but not fast." Ben added as he activated his Omnitrix and transformed into XLR8 when he slammed down the core. He ran through the marketplace with his supersonic speed and cuts off the alien. Rook takes advantage of this and cuffs the alien's wrists together.

"Silas Salamandro, in the name of the Plumbers intergalactic police, you are under arrest for larceny and theft." Rook said.

"Excellent job, Rook. Another criminal in the books." XLR8 said before reverting back into Ben.

"Great work using XLR8 to cut him off." Rook complimented. Then, they hear a tremor from outside. "What was that?"

"I think something crashed outside. Get some troops to bring this thug in." Ben said. Rook nods and contacts the soldiers who were sent with them. They get to the surface to see a crater in front of a Mr. Smoothie. They approach the crater to see it was a red sword with gold and orange highlights.

"It's a sword." Rook reported.

"What person would send a sword here?" Ben asked himself.

* * *

(Destiny Islands)

On the tropical islands somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and a familiar Keyblader is lying on the beach, looking towards the crashing waves. After about 10 minutes, they feel a small tremor.

"Whoa. Was that the island moving again?" Kairi asked.

"I doubt it." Riku said. Then, the teen began to grip his head in pain.

"Are you felling okay, Mason?" Kairi asked. Mason got up and looked at his three friends.

"I'm okay. I just felt some type of energy." Mason said. The four proceed to the site of the impact to see a black and purple scythe with the silver-edged blade driven into the sand.

"It's a scythe." Kairi reported.

"A scythe? That is very odd." Riku added.

"I wonder what it's doing here." Sora said.

"I don't know, Sora, but what I do know is…" Mason said.

"What is going on?" All crash site witnesses asked in unison as a holographic message appeared in every location.

"Chosen ones, we send you this message to warn you that Xemnas has released Nizora, the malevolent spirit of Pandora's Box. And to prevent you from stopping his conquest, he destroyed the Box and scattered the pieces all across the Multiverse." The Guardians warned. All of the witnesses gasp in surprise. "But do not worry yourselves, young heroes. These weapons we sent you are the key to finding the pieces and putting them back together. Our selected envoys await you in the _Ne__gotiator_." The messages end and a portal in the worlds open, leading to their destination. All of the heroes travel through their portal to see that they're in a giant starship flying through space.

* * *

***Jen, Drake, and Gwen are on the skating rink skating around when Cyborg, Amber, Kyle, and Derek come in with the speaker phone.***

**Drake: Hey, you guys. You find Archer?**

**Derek: Better. *dials the preset number***

**Me: *from the speaker phone* This is Archer speaking.**

**Jen: Hello? Archer?**

**Me: Jen? Is that you?**

**Drake: That's right. Some of us feel a little down in the dumps without you, especially Daisy and Sofia.**

**Me: You guys miss me, don't you?**

**Drake: I guess so. Speaking of which, how are things?**

**Me: Just well, Drake. My family and I will be at the new house around this July. And you guys?**

**Gwen: We just finished the weapons you designed.**

**Me: Perfect. Once I get back to the studio, I'll work harder on my stories. You readers review. Peace out, friends! *call ends***


	3. Brought Together

***I am on the phone with Nightwing and Anakin Skywalker. I just told them about the stories I wrote.***

**Nightwing: I see that now. So what you're saying is that the Guardians sent us into space and we team up with Anakin to find the pieces of Pandora?**

**Me: *over the phone* That's what I have so far at the moment.**

**Anakin: Interesting.**

**Rancis: *walks in with Raven and Sofia* Hey, you guys. What are you talking about?**

**Anakin: Well, if you must know, Archer's telling us the plot to his newest story.**

**Sofia: Sounds cool.**

**Raven: Must be very important.**

**Me: Correct. I better get going. I have a lot of packing to do. You readers enjoy this chapter. *call ends***

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 3: Brought Together

In the Castle that Never Was, the surviving members of Organization XIII are awaiting Xemnas' return. While they wait, Demyx is tuning his sitar, Saïx is staring at the heart-shaped moon in the night sky, and everyone else is talking amongst themselves. After about 30 minutes, a Corridor of Darkness opens and Xemnas walks out with a reluctant Nizora.

"Master Xemnas, we welcome your return. May we ask who that woman is?" Saïx asked.

"Distinguished members, this is Nizora, the spirit of Pandora's Box. I freed her in exchange for our services to her." Xemnas introduced.

"Are you serious about this?" Xaldin asked with doubt.

"In order to gain power, we must control our power." Xemnas said. Everyone here grins evilly.

* * *

Somewhere in the _Negotiator_, the dimensional heroes are exploring the ship. Batman and Martian Manhunter see the pilots of the ship. They almost resemble one another.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Sofia asked in wonder and amazement.

"This is my flagship, the _Negotiator_." A male voice answered. The others turn around to see a man with blue-gray eyes and brown hair wearing white armor over a beige robe with a brown belt and a black skin suit. The armor has a dark red Republic emblem on the left shoulder. "I had a feeling you all were sent here."

"How did you know about our search for the Elemental Medallions?" Superman asked.

"Anakin and I have been watching over your progress, especially you, Sora, Riku, and Mason." The man said.

"How did you know our names?" Riku asked.

"We've seen your heroism for quite some time." The man said.

"You knew about us?" Sora asked.

"That's right. And I have been meaning to ask you: why are you here?" The man asked.

"We were sent here by the Elemental Guardians to plan our search for the fragments of Pandora's Box." Zatanna answered calmly. This gave the man a shocked look.

"Pandora's Box?" The man asked. The heroes nod. "This sounds bad. Come with me to the hangar. I'll explain what is going on."

"Of course." Vanellope said. They follow the man out of the bridge.

"First things first, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Republic. These Elemental Guardians you speak of have informed us of your arrival." Obi-Wan Kenobi introduced himself. Some of the heroes look at the wandering troops.

"What's with all of the troops? They all look alike." Green Lantern wondered.

"That's the idea. They're Clone troopers. They may look alike in appearance, but they're very different in personality." Obi-Wan explained.

"That makes sense." Cyborg said in agreement. They enter the hangar to see two people. One is a male with pale skin, dark brown hair with lighter brown eyebrows, and blue-green eyes with a scar across the outside corner of the right eye. He's wearing a dark red uniform with dark gray armor with a red emblem on the left shoulder.

The other is a young female with orange skin with white markings on her face and blue eyes wearing a white and gray headdress with a braid out of small, blue beads and a dark red and white uniform with dark red boots that go up to the bottom of her knees.

"Master Obi-Wan. I see you brought them here." The young female said when they arrived.

"Of course I have." Obi-Wan replied as he turned to the dimensional travelers. "Everyone, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

"Great to meet you all." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Same to you. I'm Mason, Mason Gray and these are my friends from the few worlds I visited." Mason said as he introduced himself and his friends to the three Jedi.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's recap the Box's destruction." Anakin said as he pulled out a holographic video of Xemnas destroying the Box.

"Xemnas." Mason and Sora said in anger.

"Pardon me, who is Xemnas?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's the leader of a powerful group of Nobodies who call themselves Organization XIII." Mason answered.

"I see. Anyway, from this angle, the Box has broken into twelve fragments and scattered into twelve different worlds." Anakin explained.

"Twelve worlds, huh?" Batman asked.

"Correct. The closest world with a fragment from here is a place called Kadic Academy." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Kadic Academy? That's our world." Jeremy said.

"Then that's where we're going." Anakin said.

"Cool. Let us come with you." Prince James suggested.

"Of course. However, we'll only bring seven of you." Obi-Wan said.

"We understand." Shazam replied. They proceed to the hangar and see the ships proceeding towards the gates.

"Okay, who do you want to go with you?" Amber asked.

"Let's see… Ulrich, Sofia, Nightwing, Rancis, Riku, Ben, and Danny will accompany us." Anakin said. The selected heroes enter Anakin's ship, the _Twilight,_ with him, Ahsoka, and a small white and blue droid.

"Who's the droid?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Oh, him? That's our navigation droid, R2-D2, or Artoo for short." Anakin answered.

"He's so adorable." Sofia said, hugging the droid. Artoo beeps playfully.

"That's how I reacted when I first saw him." Ahsoka said. Sofia gives her a smile as Anakin's _Twilight_ started up and flown out of the _Negotiator_ and into the portal into Kadic Academy.

* * *

***Rancis is sparring with Ulrich and Cyborg, using his new, custom-made Lightsaber. Anakin walks in to see the progress.***

**Anakin: Hey there, Rancis. Liking the new Lightsaber?**

**Rancis: It's quite amazing. I'm glad you taught me and Daisy how to use them.**

**Anakin: Thank you for that compliment.**

**AI: Incoming video call from Ghost Archer.**

**Anakin: Put it on the main screen.**

***The holographic screen appears and I appear on it.***

**Me: Hey, you guys. I take it Rancis' new Lightsaber is working.**

**Cyborg: Like a charm.**

**Rancis: So when do you think you'll be back?**

**Me: Around mid-July. Don't worry about missing me. I'll call you every few days. *hears knocking on the door* Guess I better go, my family's about to check out of our hotel. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	4. The First Fragment

***I am in the middle of a video call with Hal Jordan. Amber and Donkey Kong walk in***

**Hal Jordan: Amber, Donkey Kong.**

**Amber: Hal. How's Archer today?**

**Me: *on screen* Just well, Amber.**

**Hal Jordan: So you said that you invited two more people to your studio?**

**Me: That's right, Hal. Which reminds me… *I press a button on a remote and two people come in. One has snow white hair and wore a red two-tailed coat over a leather outfit. The other had a shaved head with a stubble beard and wore a yellow and black t-shirt with black cargo pants, with an amp strapped to his back with a brown/orange sling bag* Cole, Dante. Welcome.**

**Cole: It's an honor to meet you.**

**Dante: Though it isn't in person.**

**Me: Noted. Anyway, the sequel to one of my stories will feature the both of you.**

**Dante: Awesome.**

**Hal Jordan: I agree.**

**Me: I guess I better get on out of here. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 4: The First Fragment

Anakin Skywalker's ship, the _Twilight_, lands on a field near the school. Ulrich comes out wearing his Lyoko uniform. He looks around and sees no one else.

"All clear." Ulrich reported. Anakin, Ahsoka, Nightwing, Sofia, Ben, Danny, Rancis, Riku, and R2 exit the ship and see the academy not too far away.

"Is that the place?" Ahsoka asked.

"No doubt about it. That's Kadic Academy." Ulrich answered.

"It's a great start. We'll start there." Anakin said. "Ulrich, since you know the place well, you're with me and Ahsoka. Nightwing, Sofia, Riku, you're with us as well. Rancis, Ben, Danny, you three stay with R2 until we need help."

"Got it." Danny said with a nod. Anakin, Ahsoka, Ulrich, Nightwing, Sofia, and Riku left for the academy while Rancis, Ben, and Danny stayed by the _Twilight._

* * *

In the _Negotiator,_ All of the other heroes are watching their progress. Obi-Wan looks up at Sora and Mason, who are talking with Rex, one of the many Clone troopers on the ships. He approaches them.

"Sora, Mason, I was just wondering…" Obi-Wan said. This catches the two Keyblade masters' attention. "How was it that you got those Keyblades?" The two look at each other and summon their respectful Keyblades.

"I got mine when my home was on the brink of disappearing. Riku and I were about to plunge into the darkness when there was this bright light and it appeared in my hand. I've been fighting Heartless with this ever since." Sora explained as he showed the Jedi his Keyblade.

"Interesting. And how did you get yours, Mason?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, one night I mysteriously woke up in Enchancia with amnesia. I look around to collect myself when I heard someone screaming. I ran to the source of the scream and as it turns out, Sofia was being kidnapped by Xaldin." Mason explained.

"Xaldin? Who's he?" Rex asked.

"He's one of the members of Organization XIII. Anyway, while I was trying to think of a way to rescue Sofia, there was this orb of light that appeared and when I took it, this appeared in my hand." Mason continued as he showed them his Keyblade.

"Whoa. You've got quite the skill for a child." Rex complimented.

"Potential, you have. Powerful, the Keyblade is." A voice said. The four of them turn around to see a short, green-skinned elfish man with pointed ears and grey hair on the back of his head wearing a beige cloak over a dark orange outfit and holding a cane walk in. Obi-Wan smiles with the master's bow upon seeing him.

"Master Yoda, welcome." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Who's this?" Sora asked in confusion.

"You don't know who this is?" Rex asked. Sora shook his head. "That is Jedi Grand Master Yoda. He's the one who trained Obi-Wan in the ways of the lightsaber."

"It's an honor to meet you. My name is Mason and this is Sora." Mason introduced.

"An honor, it is, to meet you both. A strong will, you both have. Something to show you, I have. Come." Yoda said. The two Keyblade wielders follow the Jedi Grand Master to a hidden part of the hangar. They look up to see a battle drone almost twenty-five times Yoda's size.

"What is that?" Mason asked. Yoda groans in slight disappointment.

"Our secret weapon, this drone is. If compromised, our mission becomes, aid us, it will." Yoda explained. He opens a hatch on its back and the three see seven weapon-shaped ports on the power core. "Lacking power, the drone is. Seven pieces missing, there are."

"They look just like the weapons each of us saw in our worlds." Mason pointed out.

"They are?" Yoda asked. Mason and Sora answer with a nod. "Hmm. Changed things, this has. If successful in their new plan, the Organization is, plunge into an eternal darkness, the Multiverse will."

"This does not sound good." Mason said in a solemn tone.

"I agree. Relay this to your friends, you should, but keep this a secret, you must. Know about our weapon, the Organization must not." Yoda warned.

"Yes sir!" Mason and Sora said in unison. Yoda gives them a small smile as he walked out of the hangar.

* * *

Back at the academy, Ulrich is leading Anakin, Ahsoka, Nightwing, Riku, and Sofia through the academy in order to look for a fragment of Pandora's Box. They look from the side of a nearby building and see a dark purple meteorite in a crater.

"Could that be one of the fragments?" Ahsoka asked. Ulrich approaches the crater and sees a stone wall fragment with glowing purple runes.

"This must be it." Ulrich confirmed. Before he picked up the fragment, a group of numerous Heartless suddenly appeared.

"Heartless!" Sofia shouted. Riku summons his Way to the Dawn and charges at the Heartless before a portly, black-furred cat wearing purple, red, and blue armor nearly landed on Riku. He laughs in triumph upon appearing.

"Thanks for finding that fragment of Pandora for me. I've been looking through every square inch of the place looking for this." The black cat said.

"Why are you after Pandora, Pete?!" Riku asked threateningly.

"Pete?" Anakin asked.

"Maleficent's lackey. He may not be smart, but he is very sneaky on the battlefield." Riku explained.

"Enough talk! Time to fight! Heartless, attack!" Pete commanded. The Soldier Heartless charged at the active group. Anakin and Ahsoka pull out and activate their respective lightsabers. Sofia summons her Dream Rod, Ulrich unsheathes his twin swords, and Nightwing pulls out his charged Kali sticks, ready to fight.

(Battle BGM – Kingdom Hearts 2: Rowdy Rumble)

Ten Soldiers jump into the air towards Ulrich, but he anticipates this and rips them apart with his swords. Five more are taken down using Ulrich's Super Sprint. Three more appear and surround him.

"Three against one, huh? Let's even the odds. Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted as a pair of identical clones appeared. He and his clones charge at a Soldier and they take it down with ease. Afterwards, the clones fuse into Ulrich.

Anakin and Nightwing are fighting dozens of Shadows. Nightwing uses his Kali sticks to knock four Shadows towards Anakin, who uses his lightsaber to slash the Heartless. Ten more Heartless surround Nightwing. He sees this and combines his Kali sticks into a staff. The Heartless start to pounce on him, but he spins the staff over him, eliminating the Heartless. After the Heartless are slain, he takes his staff apart.

Ahsoka and Sofia are holding their own against a few floating Heartless. Ahsoka is deflecting attacks from Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies with her lightsaber while Sofia took them down with the spells they're weak to. Then, a Defender and two Green Requiems appeared. Sofia used her Dream Rod to deflect the spells the Defender's hound-like shield cast while Ahsoka struck it from behind with her lightsaber. The Green Requiems then started to shake and small green stars start to fall out, increasing the Defender's energy.

"That thing won't quit with those two hanging around." Ahsoka pointed out as she blocked a Blizzard from the Heartless' shield. Then, Sofia came up with an idea.

"Ahsoka, I have an idea." Sofia called out to the Padawan. She casts a Stopga spell and the Green Requiems freeze in place.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka thanked as she leapt over the Defender and slayed the two floating Heartless. Sofia then cast an Aeroga spell, knocking the Defender back and Ahsoka slays it by striking it from behind.

Riku is battling against Pete and four Lance soldiers. Pete attempts to body slam Riku, but he counters with an Aeroga. The Lance Soldiers charge at them with their disobedient lances, but Riku drives them away with a Zero Graviga and slays three of them with a Thundaga and the last one with a single slash. Pete gets up and finds himself surrounded.

"Ready to give up, Pete?" Riku asked with a glare.

"Not just yet!" Pete exclaimed as he let out a high-pitched whistle and a Heartless about ten times the _Twilight's_ size appeared right behind him. Pete laughs in triumph as the giant Heartless lets out an earsplitting roar.

* * *

***Sofia, James, and Rancis are sparring with Dante. Cole comes in***

**Dante: Well, Cole made it to our sparring match. I hope his lightning is as quick as his temper.**

***Cole hits Dante with a lightning blast from his amp. Cole attempts to attack Dante mercilessly. Sofia and Rancis try to calm Cole down while James tries to treat Dante's wounds***

**Rancis: Cole, get a grip!**

**Dante: Yeah, what's your problem?!**

**Me: *appears on-screen* Calm down, MacGrath.**

**Cole: *calms down* Sorry. I let my anger take control of me.**

**Me: Well, you better get it under control.**

**Cole: Understood. Sorry about hitting you like that, Dante.**

**Dante: No sweat. I can take a heavy hit.**

**Me: I'm glad you got along real quick. I better head on out. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	5. An Ace in the Hole

***Amber is in the training room sparring with Cole and Raven. Ryan walks in, covered in semi-fresh slash marks and dried blood.***

**Ryan: Amber, Cole, Raven.**

**Cole: Ryan, you're here.**

**Amber: What happened to you last night?**

**Me: *appears on-screen* It looks like he had a run-in with Freddy Krueger.**

**Raven: Krueger?**

**Ryan: He's known for hunting down his victims like a stalker in the dream world.**

**Me: He's right. He's lucky he survived that skirmish, because if you die in the dream world, you die for real.**

**Amber, Cole, and Ryan: WHAT?!**

**Raven: Someone must stop him before he hurts anyone else.**

**Me: I had the same thought. Cole, Raven, call Sofia, Dante, Ron, and Shazam up here. We're going to need a lot of firepower if we're to take that murderer down and tell Sofia and Dante to bring their rings. Amber, take Ryan to the infirmary. It's on the first floor, fourth door on the left.**

**Amber: On it. *helps Ryan to his feet and leaves with him***

**Me: I better go with them in case things go wrong. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 5: An Ace in the Hole

Anakin, Ahsoka, Sofia, Ulrich and Nightwing watch in horror as Pete summoned a gigantic Heartless. The humanoid beast was about the size of the _Twilight, _had a skull-like head with a wide crest on top and two curved horns on either side, and had a dark pink skin tone. It was also legless and wielded a black, pendulum-like bladed staff. It wore a black and steel blue garment which adorned the Emblem on the front that covered its neck and shoulders and a matching skirt with bandages wrapped around it.

"That is one humongous Heartless." Ahsoka said in fear.

"And that is just the half of it." Pete said as the fragment of Pandora's Box began to glow. There was a purple light that glowed on the ground and the runes appeared in the crater it landed in. Then, a group of monsters with glowing purple lines on their bodies appeared out of the crater.

"Oh, no." Anakin said in fear.

"What are those things?" Ulrich demanded.

"Oh, just some monsters that were trapped within the Box." Pete answered. One of the few monsters, in the form of a Cerberus, charged at Ahsoka, but Nightwing held it back with his Kali sticks. He pushed it back and sent an electric blast towards the ground at it, but it appeared to have sustained little damage.

"Damn it." Nightwing cursed under his breath. Pete starts to laugh in triumph until another Cerberus attempts to bite him. Pete yelps in shock and runs out of the field.

"Yeah, you better run!" Ulrich shouted.

"No time for antagonizing, Ulrich. Right now, we need some back up." Anakin said as he turned his wrist-com on.

* * *

At the _Twilight_, Danny, in his ghost form, is hovering above the ship to keep an eye out for hostiles while Rancis and Ben guard R2-D2 from the ground. After about 30 minutes, R2 begins to beep wildly.

"What is it, R2?" Ben asked. R2 beeped with worry as the droid began to play a recorded message.

"Rancis, Ben, Danny, we're in a bit of a bind. You three better get here now." Anakin said, the signal from the message is garbled.

"Understood. We're on our way." Rancis confirmed. Danny hovers down to their level. "That was Skywalker. He and his team need help."

"Then, we better get a move on." Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix, slammed down the core, and transformed into XLR8. He speeds off towards the school and Danny picks up Rancis by the wrists and flies there with him.

* * *

Nightwing and Ulrich are back-to-back, holding off hawk-like creatures. Nightwing blocks one of the creatures' talons while Ulrich sliced another with his blades. When he did, another monster attempted to ambush Ulrich from behind, but Nightwing knocked it away with his Kali sticks.

Sofia was on her back, holding a monster back with her Dream Rod as she sneered. That was when two horizontal blades burst their way through the monster's torso and then sliced him in half as her guardian/mentor helped her up.

"You really should be anticipating these by now." Scarlett smiled.

"It's about time you showed up, Scarlett." Sofia said with a smirk. Then, a Cerberus and a spider Danny's size appeared from the glowing runes. "Like last time?"

"Like last time." Scarlet said. The Cerberus charged at Scarlet, but she used one of her blades to parry its three heads and drove the other blade through its chest. The Cerberus instantly evaporated. The spider was attempting to blast Sofia with purple web blasts. She sees another web blast, but Sofia sees this and deflects it back with a Reflega. The web hits the spider, blinding it. She sees this chance and exterminates it with an Aeroga.

* * *

Riku is battling the gigantic Heartless one-on-one. The Heartless swings its bladed staff at him, but Riku used his Keyblade to block the attack. Riku throws his weapon like a boomerang and hits the Heartless in the chest as it returned to his hand. The Heartless then started spinning his weapon over his head, causing a twister trying to suck Riku in. He drives his Keyblade into the ground to keep from being blown towards it until a green energy blast hit the Heartless. Riku looks to see Danny, Ben, and Rancis arrive.

"Took you long enough to help me out." Riku said with a smirk as Danny helped him up.

"No time for the blame game. We need to handle that thing." Rancis countered as he pulled out his Bo-staff. Danny's fists enveloped with green energy and Ben transformed into Big Chill. The Heartless then swung its staff around itself and teleported above them and swings its weapon downward on them. They see this and narrowly dodge it.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka are barely holding off the monsters they're battling. Anakin was battling an Orthos and three Goblins and Ahsoka was fighting a Cerberus and two wolves. They swing their lightsabers and the all of their enemies disintegrate. After a very long time, the runes disappear and all of the monsters, including the Heartless, were defeated.

"That was brutal." Danny said, catching his breath after the battle and returning to human form.

"I'll say." Anakin agreed. He and Ahsoka look at Scarlett for the first time. "Who's this? We haven't seen you before."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Scarlet Warrior. I am Princess Sofia's guardian and mentor. You must be Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." Scarlett introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, but how did you know our names?" Anakin asked.

"When I sensed that Sofia was in danger here, I saw you two alongside her. Along the way, I found this." Scarlet answered as she pulled out the yellow and gold longbow.

"Hold on a minute, that the same bow that my friends and I saw land here." Ulrich pointed out.

"Correct. Upon further inspection of the weapon, it has been identified as the Bow of Zeus." Scarlett added.

"Zeus?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"Like this bow, these weapons were crafted by the gods many years ago." Scarlett explained. "Vulcan, god of fire; Poseidon, god of water; Zeus, god of thunder; Gaia, god of earth; Boreas, god of ice; Apollo, god of light; and Erebus, god of darkness. These seven gods crafted these weapons as a last resort to protect their home of Olympus from the threat of Ares, the god of war."

"They must be this desperate." Nightwing said.

"When Ares reached the center of the room where the weapons were stored, Zeus believed he had gone too far. He took the very weapons from their pedestals and encased them in gold medallions, temporarily nullifying their powers, until today." Scarlett continued.

"That can't be true." Ahsoka said.

"It became true when we traveled across the Multiverse and collected them." Scarlett replied. Anakin and Ahsoka look at each other for a bit before looking at Scarlett again.

"You… you're right. We're sorry for doubting you. Let's return to the _Twilight._ The others must be waiting." Anakin apologized.

"Of course." Riku agreed. Nightwing picked up the piece of Pandora and returned to the _Twilight _with the others and took off, unaware that someone on the ground was watching them during the encounter with Pete.

* * *

***Cole, Raven, Dante, Shazam, Sofia, and Ron are in the hibernation room. I am on-screen sitting on a bed. The moon can be seen outside my window.***

**Me: Sofia, Dante, do you have your rings? *Sofia and Dante pull out their respective rings* Perfect. Now, before we go in, just a warning: Krueger is deadly and swift. He'll kill anyone he wishes to. Be on your guard at all costs, but keep your powers to a minimum. We don't want anyone trapped in the dream world.**

**Shazam: Will do.**

**Cole: Understood.**

**Me: Alright. Let's do this! *the hibernation chambers close on the six, rendering them unconscious and I fall asleep.***

***In the dream world, we find ourselves in a type of ruined neighborhood. Sofia and Dante put on their rings and their outfits become their respective Lantern uniforms***

**Raven: What is this place?**

**Ron: Looks like a nuke went off here.**

**Me: We should split up, save us some time looking for Krueger. Cole and Shazam, you check the east. Sofia, Ron, you search the south. Raven, you and I will look in the west. That leaves you scouting the north solo, Dante.**

**Dante: Figures.**

**Me: Alright. Let's go. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	6. To the Next World

***Raven and I, along with a restrained Freddy Krueger, are in the abandoned factory he told us about.***

**Raven: So this must be the desolate factory you mentioned.**

**Krueger: It is, but you will never find your friends.**

**Me: We'll see.**

***We search the entire factory for the others, while dragging Krueger with us. After countless hours of searching, we find Cole and Shazam battling a masked man with three tanks of green fluid on his back with tubes connected to his arms, inner thighs, chest, and neck while Dante, in his Red Lantern form, is battling against Deathstroke while Sofia and Ron are chained to a furnace***

**Raven: Deathstroke!**

**Me: And it looks like he brought Bane with him too.**

**Cole: Why are you in the dream world?!**

**Bane: We came here to collect the bounty on the head of the Black Sky Ranger.**

**Me: So you were after Ryan.**

**Deathstroke: Yes, but he managed to escape. But now that you're here, it's time for you to die.**

**Me: Not this time, Slade. You readers enjoy this chapter while we deal with Deathstroke and Bane.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 6: To the Next World

The hooded figure walked in the Castle That Never Was to see the malevolent spirit of Pandora and the Organization's surviving members awaiting his presence. The figure pulls back his hood to reveal that he has black hair with a graying goatee and dark grey eyes.

"It's a privilege to meet you all." The figure greeted.

"We are humbled by your arrival, General Zod." Saïx said. Zod removes his cloak to reveal that he's wearing a suit of grey and silver Kryptonian armor.

"I assume you're here because of your endless grudge against Superman?" Luxord asked.

"It was him that thwarted my plan for galactic domination." Zod growled. "What I wouldn't give to get a chance to kill the Man of Steel."

"And you shall have it." Xemnas said. This gained the former general's attention.

"What are you getting at?" Zod asked. Xemnas then hands Zod a hologram of the Negotiator.

"Superman, along with his allies, are traveling from one world to the next attempting to collect the fragments of Pandora's Box. This flagship is where they are currently located." Xemnas explained as a hologram of a sword, a lance, a trident, a longbow, an axe, a scythe, and a hammer appeared. "The only things that can restore the Box are the Weapons of the Gods."

"Weapons of the Gods, huh? How interesting. Where do you think they are?" Zod asked curiously.

"Fortunately, Saïx managed to locate another fragment along with the Hammer of Boreas." Xemnas said.

"Where are they exactly?" Zod asked.

"A place known as Sugar Rush." Xaldin answered.

"Hmm… Then that's where I'll go, but not without some reinforcements." Zod said.

"Granted." Luxord said as he snapped his fingers and a group of Nobodies and Heartless appeared alongside Zod. He laughs sinisterly as he and his army left for his destination through a Phantom Zone mirror.

* * *

As the crew is riding on the Negotiator, Mason couldn't help but notice Scarlett on her cellphone in the back.

"Yeah, Kratos. We kind of need you in the location I sent you." She paused to let the one on the other line speak. "It involves Pandora's Box. Yes, I am sure that your knowledge over this is going to be crucial to our success. I only know of this through ancient scrolls and legends. Yes, I will still bring the ambrosia at the next meeting. Okay, see you there." She hung up and sighed.

"Scarlett Army member coming in?" Mason asked.

"His name is Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta." Scarlett explained. "You know how I said that Skips retired two years before I recruited Sofia last time we worked together? Well Kratos is his replacement. They are both immortal beings who are incredibly powerful in the battlefield."

"Didn't he destroy Olympus and bring his world to ruin?" Mason asked.

"Yes. But we follow very similar paths and I was in serious need for him so he agreed. And there are solid reasons behind his need for vengeance, which he said ended. One, he was only after Zeus for not taking away his curse. The only reason he killed the other gods was because they stood in his way. Two, after he finally destroyed Zeus, he released the power of Hope into the world for the mortals to use so that they could rebuild the world."

"Fair enough. And how is he on the battlefield?" Mason asked.

"You'll see when he gets here."

"Scarlett, Mason, awaiting you, your friends are. In the bridge, you will find them." Yoda notified. They both nod and the three make their way to the bridge in time for a debriefing.

"Mason, Scarlett, you're here." Captain Rex said.

"Got any news?" Scarlett asked.

"Look at this. As we were scanning this fragment, it began to pick up a type of energy reading." Anakin answered.

"What kind of energy reading?" Mason asked.

"He means it's almost like the fragment was guiding us to another." Hal Jordan said.

"Correct. And based on our current position, the closest fragment is pointing us here." Anakin said as a hologram of Sugar Rush appeared.

"Wait a minute, that's Sugar Rush." Vanellope pointed out.

"Well, if you and your friends know this world, then that's where we will go next." Obi-Wan said. "We will need some troopers to go with us in case we run into trouble."

"Sounds like a good idea." Riku agreed.

"We'll head there in separate ships. It'll save us some time and we'll cover more ground." Anakin said. "Sora, Ron, Amber, Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Raven, Ben, and Rook will be with Obi-Wan. Mason, Vanellope, Sofia, Scarlett, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Superman, Shazam, Odd, and Ulrich will be with me and Ahsoka. That leaves Riku, Rancis, James, Zatanna, Cyborg, Nightwing, Hawkgirl, Batgirl, Yumi, Aelita, and Danny with Master Yoda."

"Um, I don't mean to insult Yoda or anything, but isn't he a little old for this kind of mission?" Danny asked.

"Young ghost hunter, old, I may be, but underestimate me, the enemy should not." Yoda chuckled as they left the bridge. Three ships large enough to carry a small group in each one fly out of the Negotiator and through the portal to their destination.

* * *

***Deathstroke and Bane are on their backs restrained to the metallic floor by Cole.***

**Bane: Victory may be yours, but your fate will be sealed very soon.**

**Dante: I doubt that. *He pulls out Ivory and shoots Sofia and Ron's restraints***

**Ron: Thanks. Those two ambushed us and took us here. We sent an SOS call to Cole, Dante, and Shazam.**

**Me: Typical. At least we have Krueger in custody. *We turn around, only to find Krueger's shackles on the floor.***

**Cole: Damn! He escaped.**

**Raven: Forget about him. We should get back to the real world while we can.**

***Everyone wakes up in their own place, with Deathstroke and Bane in tow. They face me on the screen.***

**Dante: Krueger may have gotten away, but at least we apprehended Deathstroke and Bane.**

**Ryan: *walks in with his wounds patched up* I see you got out of the dream world alive.**

**Raven: Yes, and we managed to apprehend these two.**

**Me: Great work. Cole, Shazam, take them to their cells.**

**Cole: Got it. *He and Shazam leave the room, dragging Bane and Deathstroke with them***

**Me: *I check my watch* Guess I better check out of the hotel. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	7. Infiltration

***Cole, Odd, Green Lantern, and Bumblebee are fighting off a swarm of purple, bug-like creatures.***

**Odd: What are these things?**

**Bumblebee: No clue, but they can take a heavy hit.**

**Cole: It's going to take more than that to take these down.**

***They continuously fight them off. Then, out of nowhere, five bugs were blasted to pieces***

**Green Lantern: What on earth was that?**

**Cole: Up there!**

***The four look up to see four aircrafts and a gigantic starship fly into the fray and they blast more of the bugs. The ones that have survived flee.***

**Odd: What just happened?**

***The aircrafts land in front of them and four anthropomorphic animals jump out of them. Among them were a blue-feathered falcon, a tan-haired fox, a frog, and a blue-haired female fox. From the giant ship, a grey-haired hare with a white mustache walked out.***

**Me: *appears on-screen* Ah, so nice of you to arrive on such short notice, Star Fox.**

**Odd: Hold up. Star Fox?**

**Me: Correct. I called them here not only to feature them in some other stories, but they'll provide us air support. Speaking of support, I better get some work done. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 7: Infiltration

In a secluded area somewhere in Sugar Rush, Zod appears from a Phantom Zone mirror with a group of Heartless and Nobodies with him. He looks around a gets a disgusted look on his face.

"_This_ is Sugar Rush?" Zod asked himself with a scoff. He turns to proceed out of the area and sees a castle in the distance. "Wait a minute. If I'll be able to lure those pathetic heroes there, I'll have the opportunity to defeat Superman. But how will I pull this off?" He then hears engine noises nearby. He hovers into the air and sees a racetrack with ten children racing on it. He grins evilly and turns to his army. "Cause as much destruction as you can, but do not harm the civilians. I'm going to strike a deal." He flies away, leaving the Heartless and Nobodies in the field.

* * *

As the three groups fly to Sugar Rush in separate ships, Anakin is with his team forming a strategy. Among his group were Ahsoka, Mason, Sofia, Vanellope, Scarlett, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Superman, Shazam, Odd, and Ulrich. Captain Rex and a small group of Clone Troopers are with them to provide cover fire.

"Alright, from what the fragment showed us on the Negotiator, the estimated landing area of the second fragment and the Hammer of Boreas is around here." Anakin explained holding a holographic map of Sugar Rush. He points to an area on the map, marked with a flashing red dot.

"If we bring Obi-Wan's team here…" Ahsoka continued as she points to a forest that appears to be made of candy canes. "…And Master Yoda's team here…" She points to a mountain in the shape of a soda bottle. "…We will be able to find the fragment and the Hammer within the next hour."

"I recognize those places anywhere. Those are Candy Cane Forest and Diet Cola Mountain." Rancis pointed out. Then, the ship begins to rumble loudly, catching some of them off guard. "What was that?!" Sofia and Flash look outside and see a fleet of Air Pirates, Aeroplanes, and Bookmasters attacking.

"Guys, we have a problem." Flash warned.

"A Heartless problem." Sofia added, pointing outside.

"Take us down, now!" Anakin commanded.

"Yes sir, General." The piloting Clone responded and lands in a nearby field. The bay doors open and they exit the ship, only to find a nearby town square in ruin and the Heartless that have attacked them gone.

"What happened here?" Wonder Woman asked as Superman scanned the town with his enhanced vision.

"I'm not sure, but I see a few survivors. The best thing to do is investigate." Superman suggested.

"Good idea." Anakin said in agreement before contacting Obi-Wan. "Skywalker to Kenobi, do you read me?"

* * *

On Obi-Wan's part of the mission, his team, consisting of Amber, Ron, Sora, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Raven, Ben, and Rook as well as a few Clone troops, has just landed in Candy Cane Forest. As they were taking in their surroundings, Obi-Wan received a transmission from Anakin.

"Skywalker to Kenobi, do you read me?" Anakin asked on his transmitter.

"Loud and clear, Anakin. What's the situation on your part?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We stumbled upon a town that's in flames. My team's about to investigate now." Anakin explained. "How's your end?"

"We just landed seconds ago. We're about to begin our search." Obi-Wan said. "I'll send you and Yoda reinforcements in case you need them. Kenobi out." The transmission ends.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ben asked. Obi-Wan pulls out the holographic map.

"Well, the fastest way to the fragment from where we are is the southeast path." Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Green Arrow said in agreement. They were about to leave when Martian Manhunter senses something.

"Wait! I sense danger nearby." Martian Manhunter warned.

"What danger?" Amber asked. Martian Manhunter used his infrared vision to scan ahead and finds four metallic robots approaching.

"Hide!" Martian Manhunter commanded. Everyone present took cover behind either a tree or a jawbreaker. Manhunter turned invisible in time for the metal robots to arrive. They appear similar in size and shape. All of them are a dark yellow color, have a similar mark on their heads and equipped with blasters. They look around and find nothing.

"I don't see anything." One robot said.

"Me neither." Another robot added.

"Look, the General wants us to find the Jedi and apprehend him and we cannot come back empty-handed, so keep searching." A third robot commanded.

"Roger, Roger." The other three robots responded as they continued their search. Obi-Wan looked at the robots from behind a tree.

"What are those things?" Amber whispered from behind a jawbreaker.

"Battle Droids, the Separatists' foot soldiers." Obi-Wan answered, keeping his voice low enough to keep the robots from hearing them.

"Separatists?" Batman asked.

"I'll tell you the full story later." Obi-Wan whispered. The Droids continue looking around the forest. One of them sees a clear blur whisk past them.

"Did you see that?" The fourth droid asked.

"See what?" The second droid asked.

"I think something just flew right over me." The fourth droid answered.

"Your optics must be playing tricks on you." The first droid said with a sigh. "Stay alert."

"Yes sir." The fourth droid said in a defeated tone. Amber attempts to ambush them, but she trips on a candy cane root and lands behind the droids. They turn around to see her.

"Could it be a hostile?" The third droid asked, aiming his blaster at her. Seeing what the droid was about to do, Obi-Wan came up with an idea.

"Green Arrow, Rook, on my mark, I want you to shoot those blasters out of their hands." Obi-Wan commanded. The two nod as the Jedi General quickly got out of his hiding spot.

"Nah, just a harmless little girl. Ignore her." The first droid said as they turned back around, only to find Obi-Wan standing in front of them.

"Looking for someone?" Obi-Wan asked, with his arms crossed over his chest. One of the droids sees the lightsaber strapped to his belt.

"It's the Jedi! Blast him!" The first droid shouted. They aim their blasters at him, but Obi-Wan chuckles.

"Now!" Obi-Wan shouted. Green Arrow and Rook pop out from behind a tree on opposite ends and they shoot the droids' blasters, disabling them.

"Uh-oh." The second droid said in fear as Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. They tried to flee, but the Jedi quickly sliced the four droids to pieces. Amber gets up in time to see the recently sliced droid pieces on the ground.

"You okay, Amber?" The Jedi asked as he helped Amber to her feet. She dusts herself off.

"Well, other than the dirt lingering on my dress when I tripped on that root, I'm okay." Amber said.

"Well, we know that there are others after the fragments of Pandora." Batman said.

"Yeah, but who would send these droids to look for it and hunt us down?" Obi-Wan asked. Unknown to them, a large ship is flying right above them and a white and grey robot with four arms and seemingly bloodshot eyes is watching Obi-Wan's group in the forest. He laughs with a sinister glare.

* * *

***After Ulrich, James, and Crosshairs give Star Fox the tour, Dante and Kevin are relaxing in the lounge.***

**Dante: I see you gave them the tour.**

**Crosshairs (AOE): Why don't you ask them?**

**Slippy: No need to ask us anything. We enjoyed the place.**

**Kevin: I told Stryker you'd come by eventually.**

***Dante, Ulrich, James, and Crosshairs glare at Kevin.***

**Kevin: What?**

**Me: *appears on-screen* I heard you talking with Stryker yesterday. What were you two talking about?**

**Kevin: Uh… *He sees the others glaring at him* Okay, okay. I sort of made a deal with Stryker. I bet him a night in one of the empty cells the ship that came here was the one we predicted. I expected the Great Fox. He wanted to see the Resolute. Since Stryker lost, he better get used to steel floors.**

**Me: Well, Kevin, I'd normally give you a warning, but considering your criminal record, you just won yourself three days in the ice box.**

**Kevin: Come on!**

**Krystal: What's the ice box?**

**Dante: It's this steel cage with walls made of ice.**

**Ulrich: Anyone caught breaking any rules spends an entire day in there. I spent two days in there for teasing Sofia.**

***After an argument, Kevin gives up and leaves***

**Me: I can never get what Kevin does for a living. *yawns* Well, I better turn in. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	8. Ambushed

***Fox, Stryker, and Liu Kang are in the firing range practicing their marksmanship. Raiden, Krystal, and I walk in.***

**Me: Fox, Stryker, Liu Kang.**

**Fox: Archer. What are Raiden and Krystal doing here?**

**Raiden: We have come to warn you that your home planet of Corneria is under attack.**

**Fox: What?!**

**Krystal: It's true. We saw the city in ruin and the culprit appears to be some type of humanoid dragon.**

**Liu Kang: Onaga.**

**Krystal: Onaga?**

**Liu Kang: He's known in Outworld as the Dragon King. He was the emperor before Shao Kahn's rule. His only sources of power are the six Kamidogu.**

**Fox: Kamidogu?**

**Liu Kang: Yes. In order to regain his throne, he deceived a warrior named Shujinko into collecting them from each of the six realms and placing them on a pedestal in the Nexus. After realizing what he had done, he absorbed the strength of the many warriors he encountered, including mine, destroyed the Kamidogu, and defeated the Dragon King.**

**Me: That was some adventure. We better get there now.**

**Fox: We can take the Great Fox. It'll get us there faster.**

**Me: Good thinking, Fox. Let's go. You readers enjoy this chapter while we head to Corneria.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 8: Ambushed

In a ship flying high above Sugar Rush, a lone figure is watching Obi-Wan's group in the Candy Cane Forest and upon seeing the four droids slain by the Jedi, he groans in disappointment. Another droid similar in the defeated droids' appearance walked into the bridge and stops when he is about ten feet behind him.

"General, the droids we sent were defeated by the Jedi." The droid reported. The figure steps into the light and reveals that he is a much larger grey droid with yellow eyes and a strongman's appearance. But the very thing that surprised the droid was his four robotic arms.

"What was that?" The larger droid questioned.

"They managed to find the Jedi in that forest, but their weapons were disabled by a humanoid feline and an archer in green." The smaller droid answered in a slightly panicked manner. The larger droid sighs, but before he could say anything else, there was a beeping noise.

"Incoming transmission, General. Don't know who it's from." Another yellow droid said.

"Put it on the main screen." The large droid commanded. The smaller droid did so and a hologram of Zod appeared.

"General Grievous, I assume?" Zod asked.

"How is it that you know my name?" Grievous questioned.

"Let's just say I heard about it from an inside source, but enough of that. I have a proposition for you." Zod firmly answered.

"Speak." Grievous sternly commanded, crossing his four arms.

"As you wish. My name is General Zod and I have come from a place known as the Phantom Zone to defeat someone by the name Superman." Zod explained.

"And how is it that this Superman knows you're here?" Grievous asked.

"Simple." Zod said as he showed the robotic general a set of Phantom Zone mirrors, which trapped inside were the remainder of Vanellope's friends. "I have captured and imprisoned within these mirrors a few of Superman's former allies. I am about to challenge him to a duel. May he refuse my offer; I'll destroy the mirrors, trapping them inside forever."

"Intriguing. What will this do with me?" Grievous asked.

"If his meddlesome allies come to aid him, you shall be the one to prevent that." Zod answers. Grievous places one of his hands on his chin and thinks for a good minute.

"Very well. I accept your offer." Grievous said. Zod grins with an evil glare in his eyes as the transmission ended. "Set up my cruiser. I'm heading out."

"Roger, Roger." Three droids said as they and Grievous left the bridge.

* * *

On Anakin's part of the search, they have recently found the town square almost completely destroyed. Windows broken, doors split in two, fires all over the place, it's practically Armageddon there. Some of the group is shivering in fear. Superman, being completely unfazed by the destruction, is using his enhanced vision to scan the area for survivors.

"Anything yet, Clark?" Green Lantern asked.

"Not yet. I think the civilians might have already evacuated." Superman reported.

"Let's hope so." Shazam added, but before they began the investigation, a slew of Heartless and Nobodies appeared.

"It's an ambush!" Sofia warned. Flash immediately took action and power kicked a Creeper away with his super speed. The others followed suit and began the onslaught.

* * *

Ulrich and Mason were back-to-back fighting off Dusks, Large Bodies, and Soldiers. A Soldier jumps, but Ulrich slices it with his swords. Mason took down two Large Bodies and a Dusk with an Aeroga and slashed another Soldier.

"How did these guys know we were coming?" Ulrich asked as he sliced another Dusk.

"Beats me, but I wouldn't want to find out the hard way." Mason said, casting a Firaga at a Large Body.

* * *

Odd and Scarlett are on the rooftops, shooting down Air Pirates and Bookmasters while Sofia shot away Neoshadows and Creepers. Sofia strikes a Creeper with a Thundaga and sends another into Scarlett's way as she slashed it to pieces with her twin swords. A Dusk was about to strike Sofia from behind but Odd saves her by shooting an arrow at its head. Sofia gives him a thankful smile.

Ahsoka was surrounded by Heartless when all of a sudden, two chained blades came out of nowhere and destroyed any Heartless that came near her.

As soon as she looked up at her rescuer, there was a man with white skin, a leather loincloth, a metal shoulder guard, two metal boots with wings attached to them, scars on both his right eye and his stomach, very well-toned muscles, a goatee, and two metal gauntlets. But what really sold her was that he had a red tattoo on the majority of his upper body and it went up to his face.

"Are you alright?" the warrior asked Ahsoka.

"Yes. Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am Kratos. Scarlett sent for me." Kratos answered.

"Thanks for the assist and coming here, Kratos." Ahsoka thanked. Then, more Heartless appeared in front of them. Kratos readied his Blades of Chaos and Ahsoka readied her Lightsaber, wielding it backhanded.

* * *

Anakin, Superman, and Vanellope are striking down Dragoons and Berserkers in the center square. Vanellope still wielded the long sword she had during her first adventure with her friends. She glitched over a Berserker and slashed it. Superman fired his eye lasers at two Dragoons and froze a Berserker with his freeze breath, allowing Anakin to slash it to pieces with his Lightsaber.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Shazam were fighting the remainder of the Heartless and Nobodies. Green Lantern created a sentry turret construct with his ring and shot down any flying Heartless that came their way. Wonder Woman, using her sword and shield, fought two Dancers and a Dusk. She blocked an attack from the Dusk and countered with a slash. Shazam used his lightning to attack any Nobody that got to Wonder Woman and Flash used his supersonic speed to defeat the remaining enemies. Afterwards, they regrouped.

"Who would send an ambush squadron here?" Ulrich asked as he sheathed his swords.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're on the right track." Scarlett answered and turns to Kratos. "Thank you for aiding us at this time, Kratos."

"Anything to aid those in need." Kratos responded.

"Who's he?" Mason asked, sheathing his Sleeping Lion.

"I am Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta and the God of War." Kratos answered.

"Hold up, God of War? The last time I checked, Ares was the God of War." Wonder Woman spoke up.

"You must be referring to the Ares from your world. The Ares I am referring to deceived me into murdering my family." Kratos explained. "The only thing capable of defeating him was Pandora's Box. I used it to drain his powers and trap them inside, giving me the strength to defeat him and claim his title."

"But now, the Box has been destroyed and the Organization's darkness fused with the remainder of Ares' powers, creating the malevolent spirit within, Nizora." Scarlett finished.

"That's what we thought. Now to find that fragment and the Hammer." Mason said. Then, Green Lantern's ring began to flash bright.

"Hmm? My ring looks like it received a transmission. I'll show it to you guys." Hal said as he used his ring to create a construct of a video screen and the video transmission began to play. It showed Zod in the castle throne room.

"Greetings, Man of Steel." Zod greeted with two fingers on his goatee.

"Zod." Superman sneered.

"For those who are seeing this message, but do not know who I am, my name is General Zod and I am sending this to challenge Superman to a duel." Zod explained. Superman was about to accept but knowing Zod's deceit, there had to be a catch.

"And what will happen if I refuse to face you?" Superman demanded. Hearing those words from the Man of Steel, Zod calmly chuckled.

"Good question. Bring in the prisoners." Zod commanded towards someone off-screen. A group of Soldiers bring in nine Phantom Zone mirrors. Among them trapped inside were Taffyta, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Gloyd, Minty, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna. They were shouting at the top of their lungs and banging on the glass of the mirror. Vanellope gasps in shock at the sight.

"My friends!" Vanellope shouted with fright.

"If you decide not to face me…" Zod continued as he fired an energy blast at one of the walls. "What happened to the wall behind me is what I'll do to the mirrors imprisoning them in the Phantom Zone, forever. You have 30 minutes to make a decision. May Rao have mercy on their souls." The transmission ended and Hal's ring stopped glowing.

"The Hammer and fragment will have to wait. Rescuing your friends just became our priority." Anakin said.

"Could be a trap." Sofia said.

"I know, but I can't let Zod imprison them. I'm going to face him." Superman suggested.

"Clark, I know what you're trying to do to help Vanellope, but you got to remember that Zod is very dangerous." Flash warned.

"He is, but I defeated him before, I can defeat him again. Continue the search without me." Superman said as he flew towards the Castle.

"Good luck." Ahsoka said with worry as Superman flew out of sight.

* * *

***The Great Fox is flying through the Lylat System and the six of us are strategizing to defeat Onaga in the bridge.***

**Raiden: We need to think fast. Innocents are in danger.**

**Fox: Onaga's going to be very tricky.**

**Liu Kang: Collateral damage.**

**Me: I bet you could lure him outside the city, Master Raiden.**

**Raiden: It's worth a try.**

**Stryker: Planet Corneria dead ahead.**

***We see a lush planet in the distance.***

**Krystal: 1500 meters 'til we reach the atmosphere.**

**Me: Excellent. We should land by tomorrow.**

**Raiden: Prepare yourselves.**

**Me: Already ahead of you. *pulls out Divewing* Let's get the show started. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	9. Phantom Zone Peril

***The Great Fox lands in the outskirts of Corneria City. Raiden, Stryker, Liu Kang, Fox, Krystal, and I walk out of the ship and see the destruction from a distance.***

**Stryker: What a mess. This is worse than when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm.**

**Liu Kang: Yeah, I remember what happened that day.**

**Fox: Alright, Archer and Stryker, you two head into the city and locate Onaga. Contact me when you find him. Raiden, Liu Kang, you're with me. Krystal, once Stryker gives you the signal, lure him out of the city.**

**Krystal: Be careful, Fox.**

**Fox: *stammers* Uh… you too, Krystal.**

***Stryker and I enter the city and see the Dragon King setting fire to a skyscraper.***

**Me: *speaks into a communicator* Fox, we found him.**

**Fox: *on the other end* Excellent. You get his attention and he'll pursue you. Make sure to lead him towards Krystal.**

**Me: Understood. Care to do the honors, Stryker?**

***Stryker pulls out his pistol and shoots the Dragon King's left wing. He roars in pain. He spots us and we run towards the south.***

**Stryker: *on his communicator* Krystal, we're headed your way.**

**Krystal: *other end* Got it. I'm getting his attention now.**

***Krystal's Arwing appears above us and shoots Onaga. He roars one more and chases her out of the city***

**Stryker: Let's get going.**

**Me: Right with you. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 9: Phantom Zone Peril

In the throne room of Sugar Rush Castle, Zod is pacing around the room as the Soldier Heartless guard the Phantom Zone mirrors containing nine of Vanellope's friends.

"What will you gain from capturing us?!" Crumbelina demanded from inside her mirror prison.

"I don't care what you do to us, Vanellope will come for us." Swizzle added from his mirror.

"It's not that little brat I want. I captured you all to lure Superman here." Zod interjected. Then, as he expected, the Man of Steel busts through the throne room ceiling. He grins with an evil glare.

"Let them go." Superman demanded.

"Good timing, Superman." Gloyd said from his mirror, surprised he came.

"Not just yet. We had a deal." Zod said as he snaps his fingers and the entire room around them went black. Then, the room changes into a galactic wasteland and the two are standing on a type of giant mirror surrounded by stone pillars. "All we needed is a change of scenery. I wouldn't want the mirrors damaged during our little fight."

"Avoiding collateral damage, I see. I'd congratulate you, but I would be a bit sarcastic." Superman said.

"Personally, I couldn't care less." Zod said, cracking his knuckles, ready to begin his long awaited battle with the Man of Steel.

* * *

Outside the Phantom Zone's battlefield, Yoda's team, consisting of Riku, Rancis, Zatanna, Nightwing, Cyborg, Batgirl, Hawkgirl, James, Aelita, Yumi, and Danny, are near Diet Cola Mountain searching for the Hammer of Boreas and the second fragment. Before Zatanna got a chance to say anything, Riku's communicator went off.

"Riku here. What's the situation?" Riku asked into his communicator.

"Riku, we got rid of the Heartless, but we have a problem. Zod is the one who sent them and he's kidnapped Vanellope's friends and imprisoned them inside these mirrors. Superman left to face him in battle. We're about to head there to get them out." Mason reported on the other end.

"Understood. We'll continue the search. Riku out." Riku said as the transmission ended.

"What just happened?" Nightwing asked.

"That was Mason. Vanellope's friends were kidnapped and imprison within some weird mirrors. They just left to get them out." Riku explained.

"A sneaky maneuver, Zod has pulled. Continue the search, we must." Yoda said in a calm manner. They proceed towards the northwest and after about 30 minutes, they reach their destination. Riku approaches the Hammer and stone fragment. He contacts Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, we have the Hammer and the fragment, but Anakin's team left for the castle. Vanellope's friends were taken hostage by someone named Zod. They're on their way to get them out now." Riku reported on his communicator.

"I figured Anakin would put his allies over his duties eventually." Obi-Wan said on his end. "When Anakin gets them out, tell him we completed the mission and we'll regroup in the Negotiator."

"I'm on it." Riku responded as he hung up. "We better move."

"In a rush, we can't be. Patience, it takes, to achieve the mission." Yoda said.

"You're right. I shouldn't doubt your wisdom." Riku said with a sigh as he picked up the Hammer and the fragment.

* * *

Back in the Phantom Zone battlefield, Superman and Zod are flying through the air fighting each other. Superman fires a laser from his eyes, but Zod uses a stray meteorite to deflect it. Zod pulls out his rifle and fires three orbs of energy. Superman anticipates this and uses his freeze breath to halt them in mid-range and threw the frozen orbs back at his opponent. Zod dodged two of them, but when he did, he finds that Superman had vanished.

"You can't hide forever, Kal-El. I can sense your power." Zod calls out. Above him, Superman readies the last frozen energy ball and throws it at Zod. It hits him right in the back.

"Had enough yet, Zod?" Superman questioned. Zod slowly got back up.

"I'm just getting started." Zod retorted as he charged full speed towards the Man of Steel.

* * *

In Vanellope's castle, Anakin's group made it to the throne room and they see her friends still inside the mirrors.

"There they are." Green Arrow reported.

"Vanellope, you came. I knew you would." Minty said in happiness.

"Hang on, you guys. We'll get you out." Ahsoka said, preparing her Lightsaber to open the mirrors.

"Easy for you to say." Taffyta complained from inside her mirror. Ahsoka raised her Lightsaber high into the air, ready to swing, but before she got the chance to strike…

"Not on my watch!" a voice shouted as a lone figure leapt from a beam above them and he struck Ahsoka back. The figure turns to face them and he reveals himself to be General Grievous.

"Surprised to see me yet again, Skywalker?" Grievous questioned.

"Grievous!" Anakin scorned as he pulled out his Lightsaber. Grievous glares at Mason.

"I assume you are the new Keyblade Master I have been hearing rumors about." Grievous said.

"What do you want with me?" Mason demanded.

"Nothing much. Just to see you die." Grievous threatened as he pulled out two Lightsabers. Mason summons his Sleeping Lion.

"Get them out of those mirrors. We'll handle Grievous." Anakin commanded. The rest of the group nod and proceed to the mirrors and look for a way to free the racers.

* * *

***Krystal's Arwing is flying along the mountainside and Onaga is chasing her at full stride. She banks left to avoid the Dragon King's fire breath and flies towards the Great Fox. Right when he was about to attack again…***

**Fox: Now!**

***Raiden and Liu Kang fire a combined energy blast from opposite sides, incapacitating Onaga. Fox fires a net rocket and it snares him. He falls to the ground near the Great Fox. We regroup around him after Krystal's Arwing landed.***

**Fox: Great job, everyone. Mission accomplished.**

**Raiden: I have never doubted you.**

**Stryker: But, now what will happen to him?**

***We look at the restrained Dragon King***

**Me: You just leave that to me and Fox.**

***In the studio dungeon, Fox and I place Onaga in a cell five times larger than a normal cell.***

**Fox: That's one problem less to worry about.**

**Me: I hear you. *I check my watch* I better turn in for the night. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	10. Mason's New Powers

***Falco, Stryker, Dante, Ron, and Nightwing are asleep in the studio lounge. Rigby, Raven, and I walk in.***

**Rigby: *chuckles and pulls out a black marker* Never pass out when there's markers about.**

***I roll my eyes, pull a pistol from Stryker's holster, and fire it in the air twice. The noise scares them awake.***

**Nightwing: We're under attack! *pulls out his nightsticks***

**Me: False alarm, guys. *I give Stryker his gun back***

**Ron: How long were we out?**

**Dante: And what's Rigby doing with a marker?**

**Rigby: Uh… *hides the marker behind his back***

**Me: No time for the blame game. Sub-Zero is requesting our assistance at the Lin Kuei Palace.**

**Dante: What for?**

**Raven: It's his brother, Noob Saibot. He's attacking him as we speak.**

**Stryker: I don't think that's a real problem.**

**Me: That's just the half of it. The one who revived him, Quan Chi, is with him.**

**Nightwing: Then we better get a move on.**

**Me: I know the fastest way there. Let's go. You readers enjoy this chapter while we head to the Lin Kuei Palace.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 10: Mason's New Powers

In the Phantom Zone battlefield, Zod is charging full speed towards Superman. Having faced Zod before, Superman used his speed to evade Zod's attack. He fires his eye lasers all over the place, but he can't seem to find him anywhere. He unexpectedly feels a tap on his shoulder. On instinct, he throws a punch that was blocked. The one who blocked the attack was the Man of Steel.

"Well, I see your powers haven't changed since our last encounter in Metropolis." Zod scorned. Superman responds by throwing him into the air, flying upwards until he was above him, and tackling him onto the glass floor.

* * *

Outside the battlefield, Mason, Anakin, and Ahsoka are facing Grievous in the castle throne room while the others of Anakin's group is trying to find a way to free Vanellope's friends from the Phantom Zone mirrors.

"Come on. There has to be a way to get us out." Minty said.

"Leave that to me." Kratos said as he sheathed his Blades of Chaos on his back and summoned his Nemean Cestus, a pair of gauntlets forged to resemble a snarling lion's head, but before he had the chance to strike the mirrors, Scarlett stopped him.

"Kratos, stop." Scarlett warned. The God of War stopped where he stood. "Remember what Zod said? Destroy the mirrors and they'll be trapped forever." Kratos growled as he put away his Nemean Cestus.

Anakin and Ahsoka are holding off Grievous by blocking his attacks while Mason used his Keyblade to deal damage to him. However, using the Lightsabers he wielded with his extra arms, he continuously blocked the attacks.

"How can we defeat him, Master?" Ahsoka asked, blocking another of Grievous' attacks.

"I'm not sure, but we can't beat him focusing on defense." Anakin told his Padawan. "Mason, try to incapacitate him."

"I'm trying my hardest." Mason said. Grievous, however, knew as much of their fighting styles and caught the Jedi and Keyblade Master off guard and knocked them down. Grievous laughs in victory.

"Master, we can't beat him." Ahsoka said weakly.

"He may be powerful, but we can't give up, Snips. We've gone too far just to turn back." Anakin said as he slowly got to his feet with his Padawan and Mason.

"Looks like you still have some fight in you. Too bad it won't save you." Grievous said as he was about to attack the three fighters, until the two Jedi began to glow a brilliant red light. "What is this?!"

"You're right, Grievous. We still have some fight in us." Anakin said with a grin. Mason turns to face the two Jedi and notices them glowing. He recognized the essence of the power within the two.

"What kind of Force is this?" Grievous questioned.

"This isn't Force, Grievous. This is the power of those who cannot give up, no matter what situation they're in." Mason explained, facing the Separatist General once more.

"It's because of our courage…" Anakin said.

"Our bravery…" Ahsoka continued.

"Our Valor." Mason finished as the essence from the Jedi traveled into Mason. He exploded with a surge of power and energy as a blinding white light shined from him. The light dies down moments later to reveal Mason's clothes have changed. The jacket and pants became red and gained a red, orange, and gold fleur-de-lis emblem on the back of the jacket and his gloves, which are now black. His shoes also gain two gold stripes that travel through both sides of each shoe. He looks to his right and sees he still has his Sleeping Lion Keyblade, but when he looked to his left, he sees another Keyblade, the Guardian Soul. The group is surprised upon seeing Mason's new appearance.

"Wow." Sofia said in amazement.

"Two Keyblades." Scarlett pointed out.

"So what? I still have enough power to take you down!" Grievous retaliated as he readied his four Lightsabers.

(Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts II – The Encounter)

"We'll see, Grievous." Mason said as he prepared his two Keyblades.

* * *

Back in the Phantom Zone battlefield, Superman has Zod backed into a corner. Zod attempts to drive him back by shooting his eye lasers at him, but Superman blocked it with his hands. Once Zod began to get weak, the Man of Steel shot his own eyes lasers at him, overpowering Zod's and momentarily blinding him. He tackles him into a stone pillar and beats him into submission. Zod used what was left of his strength to block his punch. Superman threw him across the glass floor. Zod, still weak from the assault, couldn't prepare for what was coming. Superman approached the downed Zod and delivered a final punch to his head.

"You will not cause any more destruction here." Superman said to his defeated opponent.

"Fear and chaos are the only things these worlds understand. Once you see it my way, you'll know." Zod said weakly as he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Mason and Grievous are battling against each other after Mason gained a new power using the essence of Anakin and Ahsoka's Valor. Mason started to swing his two Keyblades at Grievous, but he used his four Lightsabers to block his attacks. Mason began to strike faster than he used to. Grievous couldn't keep up with Mason's attacks and his weapons were suddenly knocked out of his hands. Grievous attempts to retrieve them, but Mason, using his newly found speed, cuts him off.

"Going somewhere?" Mason questioned as he pointed Guardian Soul at Grievous. He then struck his opponent repeatedly until Grievous fell onto his back. Grievous tries to retrieve his Lightsabers, but he cannot move. "You're finished, General."

"You may have won this day, Keyblade Master, but know this: The Organization will triumph." Grievous chuckled as he gathered his Lightsabers and left through the hole Zod made earlier.

"That'll be the day." Mason retorted. After Grievous fled, there was another bright light. Upon the light dying out, the group finds Superman standing over a defeated Zod. When they appeared, the mirrors began to crack. The mirrors then shattered one by one, freeing all of Vanellope's friends. The young President starts to shed tears of joy.

"Guys, you're here!" Vanellope cried. Everyone gave her a group hug, having been freed from their glass prison. Taffyta, however, only crossed her arms.

"Took you long enough to get us out of there." Taffyta complained.

"Oh, can't you just go one day without being so mean?" Gloyd asked. Taffyta turned away as Mason approached them and reverted to his original form, returning the essence to the two Jedi.

"Well, we did it. We rescued Vanellope's friends and Zod is down for the count." Ulrich said as he turned to where Zod laid in defeat, only for a Corridor to open under him and suck him in.

"Great. He fled." Green Lantern sneered.

"Forget about him. What's important is the mission." Ahsoka reassured.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Snips." Anakin said as he began to contact Obi-Wan. Ahsoka often hated that nickname, but as his Padawan, she learned to live with it. "Obi-Wan, report."

"It's done. Yoda's team has found the Hammer and the fragment. How are things on your end?" Obi-Wan asked on his communicator.

"We got it done. Vanellope's friends are free, but Zod escaped. We're on our way back to the ships." Anakin reported.

"No need for that. Look outside." Obi-Wan requested as he hung up. Everyone on Anakin's team looked through the window and they see the Negotiator fly into the scene. Everyone enters the ship and the Negotiator flies out of sight.

* * *

***We are searching for the palace in the middle of the Antarctic Circle. Rigby is shivering frantically because of the cold weather.***

**Rigby: How much farther is t-t-this place? I'm f-f-freezing.**

**Stryker: Pull yourself together, Rigby. I'm sure we'll find it soon.**

**Nightwing: Lin Kuei Palace, dead ahead.**

***We see a large dojo in the distance surrounded by a frozen moat. We were about to enter when a pair of guards stopped us.***

**Guard: Halt! Only those worthy of the Lin Kuei are allowed inside the temple.**

**Me: Let us through. Master Sub-Zero summoned us here. *I show them an amulet with the Lin Kuei emblem carved on it. The guard examines it***

**Guard: My sincere apologies. Proceed.**

***We enter the temple and look around. The temple appears to be larger inside than outside.***

**Rigby: This place is enormous. How will we find Sub-Zero here?**

**Falco: Perhaps we can search less if we split up.**

**Me: Good idea. Falco and Raven will search the north. Stryker and Dante, you look in the south. Rigby and Nightwing, you two cover the west. Ron, you're with me. Contact me when you find anything.**

**Dante: Great plan, but can't Sub-Zero or whatever handle this himself?**

**Me: Splitting up saves time and you and Stryker are best suited to take down any enemies from a distance.**

**Dante: Guess it's time for Operation Cold Shoulder.**

**Me: Let's move. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	11. The Invitation

***Inside the East of the Lin Kuei Palace, Ron and I continue looking for Sub-Zero, who's currently battling his brother, Noob Saibot***

**Ron: Hmm. You know what; I'm just going to ask it. How'd you get that amulet?**

**Me: Sub-Zero gave it to me before he left for here.**

**Ron: I suppose that makes sense.**

***A figure crashes through the wall behind us. We take a look and quickly identify the figure as Sub-Zero***

**Ron: Sub-Zero! You okay?**

**Sub-Zero: *gets up* I'll be fine. I don't get how my brother and Quan Chi found me so easily.**

***I look behind him and find a small tracking device on the back of his neck***

**Me: I could. You were being followed here.**

***A green skull is fired from the rubble. Ron deflects it with his Sai daggers. Quan Chi and Noob Saibot appear from the hole.***

**Sub-Zero: It's them!**

**Me: Alright. It's time for some payback. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 11: The Invitation

Somewhere in the Castle That Never Was, a Corridor of Darkness opens and from that Corridor came Grievous carrying an unconscious Zod. The Separatist General places him on a steel platform as Saïx came in the room.

"What happened to him?" Saïx asked. Grievous snarled and slams his fists on the platform.

"Superman happened to him! You told me he would lure him into a trap if he captured his allies." Grievous scorned.

"That's what I said to you." Saïx said.

"Well, you were wrong." Grievous retorted.

"I'd normally banish him to the darkest depths of the Phantom Zone, but Master Xemnas decided to give him a second chance." Saïx said as he transferred some of his powers to Zod. After the transfer, he awakens.

"What… happened?" Zod asked after being awakened.

"You were defeated by Superman, but Xemnas is giving you another chance." Saïx said as he pulled out a mysterious black envelope with a dragon seal. "There is going to be a tournament held in a place called Outworld."

"What about this tournament?" Grievous questioned.

"It just so happens that the prize for this tournament's champion is a fragment of Pandora's Box." Saïx explained.

"The prize is one of the twelve fragments of the Box?" Zod questioned.

"Not only that, the winner also gains the opportunity to face the host: the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn." Saïx finished his explanation. Grievous eyes the envelope in Saïx's hand.

"And that envelope is the invitation?" Grievous asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, the rest of us were given invitations as well." Saïx said. "Prepare yourselves for the trials ahead of you." The two Generals nod in acceptance as the Luna Diviner left the room.

* * *

Flying through the fabric of space in the Negotiator, Mason is in his living quarters daydreaming about the new powers he obtained back in Sugar Rush. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, snapping him back into reality.

"Enter." Mason said. The door opens and Anakin and Sofia came in.

"Mason. Still dreaming about that Valor Form, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"How did you know what happened?" Mason questioned.

"Sora told us about it earlier. It happened to him as well." Sofia answered.

"Typical." Mason said as he stood up. As he did, he finds three black envelopes with the same dragon seal. He picks up one envelope, opens it, and reads the contents inside.

"What are they?" Anakin asked.

"They're… invitations." Mason answered.

"Invitations? To what?" Sofia wondered.

"To a tournament." Mason said.

"We better let the others know about it." Anakin suggested. The other two nod as Mason took the other two invitations off the desk and left for the bridge. When they get there, they see Obi-Wan, Yoda, Scarlett, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Kratos, Sora, and Riku with a black envelope of their own.

"Ah, arrived, you have. I assume known about the tournament, you have." Yoda said.

"I found these in my room." Mason pointed out as he, Anakin, and Sofia showed them their invitations.

"So, the sixteen of us have received an invitation to a tournament from an anonymous messenger." Batman deduced.

"And from what the invitation said, it's held in some place called Outworld." Green Lantern added.

"What should we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I suggest we enter." Scarlett said.

"Hold up. Why?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There are two soldiers in my army that know this tournament well. Their names are Scorpion and Sub-Zero." Scarlett explained.

"Wait a minute. Scorpion AND Sub-Zero? Those two are bitter rivals since the Lin Kuei murdered Scorpion, his family, and the entire Shirai Ryu clan." Riku responded.

"That was before Sub-Zero knew the truth from Raiden, the God of Thunder. The Lin Kuei killed not only Scorpion's family, but Sub-Zero's as well." Scarlett clarified. "In a fit of rage, Scorpion and Sub-Zero formed a new Deadly Alliance. Their powers were what I needed for my army."

"I suppose that makes sense." Aquaman said.

"There's more: I read the invitation and the prize for the champion is the third fragment of Pandora." Scarlett continued.

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"I speak the truth, plus the winner also gains the opportunity to face the host of the tournament: Emperor Shao Kahn." Scarlett finished.

"Emperor, huh? Well, it sounds like a good idea to enter that tournament." Superman said in agreement.

"Then, it's settled. We're going to Outworld to compete in a tournament." Obi-Wan said.

"Set a course for the realm of Outworld." Anakin commanded. The Negotiator flies through a portal on its way to the aforementioned realm.

* * *

***Sub-Zero binds Noob Saibot by freezing his arms and legs together. He does the same to Quan Chi.***

**Noob Saibot: Why do this, brother?**

**Sub-Zero: We are no longer brothers.**

**Ron: Excellent work. Let's regroup in the courtyard.**

***We begin our trek to the courtyard with Quan Chi and Noob Saibot in tow when my communicator went off***

**Me: Dante, report.**

**Dante: *signal garbled* Archer, we're in trouble. Stryker and I were ambushed by this red robot and- *signal is severed***

**Me: Dante? Dante!**

**Ron: What happened?**

**Me: Stryker and Dante got ambushed by this red robot.**

**Sub-Zero: Sektor. We better help them.**

**Me: I had that same thought. Ron, get these two to the studio dungeon. Sub-Zero and I will search for the others.**

**Ron: Will do. Move it. *He drags Noob and Quan Chi to the courtyard.***

**Me: The signal I managed to trace should lead us to where it was cut off. Let's go. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


End file.
